Generally, a vacuum packaging machine of a type which has a vacuum chamber for treating items to be packaged, includes a body. The body has a rectangular box-shaped configuration which is opened at an upper end thereof. The vacuum chamber is defined in the body. A cover is located on the upper end of the body so that it can open and close the vacuum chamber. A vacuum pump for creating a vacuum pressure, arrangements associated with the vacuum pump, and a sealing device for sealing, by virtue of heat-fusion, an entrance of a vinyl package in which vacuum is already introduced, are disposed in the body which has the cover connected thereto. Further, the vacuum packaging machine has mounted thereto parts such as a pressure gauge which allows a user to confirm, with the naked eye, a current vacuum pressure governing the vacuum chamber, an on/off switch for controlling operation of the vacuum pump, an indicator lamp for indicating an operational status of the vacuum pump, and the like.
However, the conventional vacuum packaging machine constructed as mentioned above suffers from defects in that, since it is composed of a bulky and weighty single component element, its movability cannot but be deteriorated. Also, as a result of this, because a vacuum packaging work is implemented at a fixed position, not only bothersomeness and inconvenience are induced, but also inefficiency and productivity degradation are caused. Moreover, due to expensiveness of the conventional vacuum packaging machine, a heavy burden is imposed on the user in terms of cost.